a road to remember
by passion2write
Summary: With Robert not wanting to sign the papers, Callie slowly sinks into a depression. A time for her to choose her family, to finally trust them. To finally open up. (Lot's of Callie/Stef)
1. Chapter 1

'' Callie, Love?'' smiled Stef, as she watched Callie frantically type on her laptop. '' Hmm'' mumbled Callie as she quickly looked up from her laptop. ''Isn't it about time you head to bed'' she said, as she sat down next to Callie at the kitchen table. '' No, I really need to finish this. I'm already behind'' muttered Callie, as she opened Google to continue her searches. '' What do you need to do?'' asked Stef, as she turned to look over to Callie's laptop. '' An History essay, and a shitload of math and English assignments'' sighed Callie, as she finally turned her head to face Stef. '' Language, love.'' Sighed Stef, '' I get that you are stressed, but you can't stay up all night doing homework, it will only make your stress level raise higher'' she added as she carefully placed her hand on Callie's. '' So let's get you up to bed, you can do some more tomorrow after school.'' smiled Stef. It was a sign for Stef that Callie was extremely tired, when she agreed almost instantly to her proposal. Stef watched her daughter slowly walk up the stairs. Stef carefully walked around the house, closing the locks of the front and back door before heading upstairs herself.

'' Hey, love'' groaned Stef as she climbed into bed next to Lena, Stef carefully brushed a few strands of brown curls out of her face, before softly placing a kiss on Lena's cheek. '' What took you so long?'' sighed Lena, as she turned around to face her wife. '' Callie was still up, doing homework. Had to talk her into going upstairs'' replied Stef, as she played with Lena's brown curls. '' She has been under a lot of stress. With Robert not wanting to sign the papers, and the amount of homework she has been getting.'' sighed Stef, '' I'm worried about her'' she added. '' Do you think we need to talk to her? Should we be worried?'' asked Lena, as she reached for Stef's hand whom was still playing with Lena's curls. '' I'm not sure, Let's keep an eye on her fist'' replied Stef.

The next morning was just as every hectic morning at the Adams-Foster residence. Mariana staying in the bathroom way to long, Jude almost peeing in his pants because of it. Brandon having to go to school with greasy hair, and everyone being annoyed as always. Callie rushed downstairs just in time to get some breakfast. '' I put some pancakes aside so Jesus wouldn't eat them all'' smiled Jude as he pushed his plate towards Callie. '' Thanks'' smiled Callie, as she ruffled Jude's hair. '' You sleep well?'' asked Lena, as she faced Callie. '' Fine'' shrugged Callie, as she started to take some bites from her pancake. '' Everyone ready to go?'' said Lena, as they had cleared the table. Everyone grabbed their school bags, and one by one kissed Stef goodbye. Stef couldn't help but hold Callie a little longer, Callie didn't want to admit it but she loved the connection she felt as she hugged her mom.

Callie walked towards her English class, already feeling physically and emotionally drained. Even though it was just her 4th period. Callie took her usual seat in the corner and grabbed her books. Yet she couldn't shake this weird feeling she was having, her chest felt tight. Timothy started his class with yet another quote from a famous writer, before continuing with his class. '' I would like you to write about something you feel bad about, something you wish you had never done. Hand it in on Thursday'' he said. Callie's mind slowly trailed to the things she wished she had never done from kissing Brandon to-... suddenly Callie felt her chest tighten, and her heart beat fast. She wanted to gasp for air, she needed oxygen. She grabbed the edges of her table, and suddenly snapped out of it once she noticed that the entire class was looking. '' Are you alright, Callie?'' asked Timothy, his expression worried. '' Yes, just a bit dizzy. Can I go to the nurse?'' asked Callie as she already started collecting her stuff. '' Sure'' nodded Timothy as he carefully watched Callie leave the class room, pale as a ghost.

She left the classroom and walked towards the beach, she walked for a while before sitting down in the sand, the sea looking calmly. Callie thought back to what happened in class, a panic attack. Again. She knew what it caused which made her feel even worse, she moved her fingers through the soft sand. She sat there for hours, playing with the sand and watched the sea. When she finally grabbed her phone, and turned it back on. She had 16 missed calls. Callie knew once she turned her phone on, her mom's would find her within seconds. But something in her didn't mind that at all. And surely, as she had predicted. She saw two women nearly run towards her 10 minutes later. '' Callie, my baby. What happened ? Timothy said you had some sort of panic attack in class, and when I checked your attendance, you hadn't been in class since 4th period. We were so worried'' exclaimed Lena as she wrapped her arms around Callie, '' Oh love'' whispered Stef, as she ruffled her hand through Callie's brown hair. '' What has been going on with you'' she added. '' Nothing, I'm fine'' said Callie, as she let go of her Mom's. She quickly blinked the tears away, she hated crying in front if people. '' You can cry, sweetie'' sighed Lena, the sudden wetness in Callie's eyes certainly didn't go unnoticed. '' You can always come talk to us, and If you don't want to talk to us, talk to your brothers and sisters'' sighed Stef, as she too had to blink her tears away. Callie merely nodded as she slowly wiped the sand of her pants. '' Let's get you home, we can talk more there. '' stated Stef as she helped Callie up. The three of them walked towards their car, Stef and Lena exchanging glances from time to time.

They arrived home, and everyone was waiting in the living room. '' Callie!'' exchanged Jude, he was the first to lunge forward and wrap his arms around his sister. '' I thought you ran away again. I said some really mean things about you. Which I didn't mean. I'm sorry'' sighed Jude as he held his sister tight. ''Wait, what mean things?'' asked Callie, as she quietly pushed Jude forward. '' You didn't tell her?'' asked Jude as he looked over to Lena. '' No'' sighed Lena, as she placed her hand on Callie's shoulder. Callie slowly walked over to the couch and sat down, trying to ignore the stares of Mariana, Jesus and Brandon. She grabbed her phone and scrolled through her pictures.

Callie went upstairs after dinner, she sat down on her bed and reached for her laptop. She had almost finished her History essay, when Stef walked into her bedroom. '' Hey Cal, just checking in'' she said, as she sat down at the foot of Callie's bed. '' I'm fine'' shrugged Callie as she saved her essay, and carefully placed her laptop to her side. '' No you're not love, It's okay to admit so. I would like it if you'd talk to me, or mom. Or someone.'' Sighed Stef, as she pushed a lock of brown hair behind Callie's ear. Callie merely nodded, '' I love you, bug'' smiled Stef.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I just wanted to thank everyone who followed either me or this story over night. I can't believe it even has gotten followers. So thank you all! Reviews are very much appreciated! So tell me what you want to see in further chapters!**

Chapter 2

 _Trigger warning : mention of self harm._

 _Just for a reminder ; Callie and Stef were talking on Callie's bed._

'' Timothy said he was talking about his new assignment . About things you feel bad about. Is there something?'' asked Stef as she tried to wrap her arms around Callie. And once the memory reappeared, she started freaking out again. '' Callie, Love'' hushed Stef, as she held Callie tightly against her chest. '' Listen to my heartbeat'' she said as she brushed her hand through Callie's brown hair. Slowly Callie's breathing started to even, she was able to move again. She finally looked up and looked into Stef's eyes. '' Callie, what happened?'' sighed Stef, as Stef continued stroking her brown hair. '' It's horrible. You'd hate me'' whispered Callie, as silent tears rolled down her cheek. '' I would never hate you '' sighed Stef, as she carefully placed a kiss on Callie's forehead. '' I never kissed her goodbye'' whispered Callie, if she hadn't been so close to Stef, Stef would've probably not even heard it. '' Who, sweets?'' replied Stef, as she slowly lifted Callie's face up so that they were facing each other. Callie was quiet for a while before sighing, she knew she couldn't get out of it anymore anyway. '' my mom'' she whispered, her voice cracking as she said mom. Stef needed to stop herself from crying as she held the sobbing 16 year old in her arms. In this moment Callie felt like the kid she never really could be. Stef held Callie impossibly tight against her chest, whispering words of comfort in her ear from time to time. After what seemed like hours, Callie finally let go. Trying to wipe away some mascara from her cheeks. '' I'm really tired'' whispered Callie, Stef smiled apologetically, before motioning for her to climb into bed. Callie slowly climbed under her blanket, and placed her tired head on her pillow. '' Sleep tight, bug'' smiled Stef as she placed a kiss on Callie's forehead. Callie watched Stef walk out of the room, but she turned around in the doorway before turning around '' Love you'' she said. '' Love you'' mumbled Callie.

Callie woke up that next morning, exhausted. She rolled out of bed and slowly walked towards the bathroom, where she climbed into the shower and sat down on the floor. She looked down to her legs and slowly trailed her finger along her scars. The last time she had done it was in her previous foster home. But why, did she feel like doing so today. She refrained herself from doing so, and dried herself off. She walked into the bedroom, where Mariana was still fast asleep. She quickly got dressed and packed her school stuff. She was almost done packing her stuff when Stef came in to wake Mariana. '' Ah you're already awake'' she stated, as she saw Callie pack her bag. '' Yeah'' nodded Callie, Callie watched Stef wake a groggy Mariana up before leaving the bedroom again.

Callie arrived at school, just in time. She had English her 1st period and was dreading that class. She sat down at her usual table and grabbed her books. She watched Timothy collect the assignments from yesterday but stopped at Callie's table '' I don't have it'' she sighed, '' Detention after school, and see me after class'' stated Timothy. Callie nodded, she had expected so.

Callie walked over to Timothy's desk after class, '' You wanted to see me?'' asked Callie as she adjusted her bag. '' Yes, you don't need to go to detention. I just wanted the class to think I wasn't pulling favours.'' Smiled Timothy. '' You do need to hand in the assignment, preferably tomorrow'' he added. '' Yes, I will. Thank you'' smiled Callie, '' Good luck'' he nodded. Callie smiled once more before exiting the classroom, she followed her classes the rest of the day before going home around 3.

'' Hey, what are you doing home?'' asked Callie, as she saw Stef sitting in the living room, '' Lovely to see you too'' smiled Stef as she placed her reading glasses next to her. '' I had desk work today, which I can do at home'' she added. '' Oh, okay'' nodded Callie as she walked towards the fridge. She grabbed some juice, and poured some in her glass. She walked over to the couch with her laptop and sat down on the couch with Stef. '' Do you have much to do for school?'' asked Stef as she watched Callie. '' Not really, the assignment for Timothy is due tomorrow, but I can do the rest of the homework on Sunday'' replied Callie. '' If you need help with anything, Just say so'' smiled Stef, as she put her reading glasses back on.

The doorbell rang, and Callie looked over to Stef. '' I got it '' she chuckled, Callie watched Stef walk towards the front door, but to her horror. She heard a familiar voice. After Stef said some rather rude things which would've made Lena shout Language multiple times. '' Callie, there is something at the door for you'' said Stef through gritted teeth. Callie slowly placed her laptop to the side, and walked over to the door. She immediately sighed '' Robert''. '' I just wanted to see you, You are my daughter'' he said matter-of-factly. '' You may be my biological father, but Stef and Lena are my parents'' sighed Callie, Stef wanted to cry at the statement, but refrained from doing so. '' I want to be your father'' he said, '' at least take a chance to get to know me, and your sister a little better'' he added. '' I wouldn't mind getting to know you , once you've signed the papers'' sighed Callie. Robert sighed '' Can we at least get coffee'' . '' I'm sorry, maybe some other time. I have homework'' stated Callie before closing the front door and walking back towards the couch. '' You handled it great, Love'' smiled Stef as she ruffled Callie's hair. '' Where's everyone else anyway?'' asked Stef, '' It's almost 4'' she added. '' Mariana is at Lexi's, Jesus has practice. No idea where Brandon is and Jude is at Connor's'' shrugged Callie, '' How do you remember these things'' chuckled Stef. Callie merely smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Trigger warning; mention of selfharm_

Callie sat down at the table, after the entire family arrived home just in time. '' Had fun at Connor's?'' smiled Stef as she ruffled Jude's hair, '' Yes. We played some videogames and finished our homework'' replied Jude, as he grabbed the bacon. '' Anyone else did something fun?'' asked Lena as she looked over to the other kids. '' Had band practice with Lou and Matt'' piped Brandon in. The rest of the dinner went by with all the kids telling about their day, they cleaned the tables and everyone went back to their own stuff.

Callie went upstairs, and climbed under the blankets. Her back was aching and her head was pounding. After a while of tossing and turning she grabbed her phone, only to see it was just 8.30 PM. She laid there staring up towards the ceiling, yet her mind kept wandering over to the blade in her toiletry bag. She slowly walked over to the bathroom and locked all the doors before grabbing her toiletry bag. She searched through the bag and finally found the tiny sliver thing. She cautiously touched the blade with her finger, before sitting down on the toilet seat. She slowly pulled her pyjama pants down, and stared down to the thin scars from her past experiences. After looking from the blade to her leg, she carefully placed it on her leg. Leaving red thin lines on her leg. She felt the tears burn in her eyes as she watched down to her red leg, she finally got herself to stop. She cleaned it up, like she always used to do and pulled her pyjama pants back up.

Callie got up that next morning feeling even worse than usual, she quickly changed into her clothing and walked down stairs. Kissing her brother on his cheek in the process. She watched as the rest of the family entered the kitchen. Mariana last, as usual. '' If you want to have time to eat breakfast, then wake up earlier'' said Stef, as she leaned against the counter with a mug of coffee in her hand. '' Hmm'' grumbled Mariana as she reached for the cereal. '' Cheer up, baby. It's almost weekend'' smiled Lena, as she tried to place a kiss on Mariana's forehead. Everyone rushed to get their breakfast's finished in time, and 10 minutes later everyone started walking towards the car.

They Adams-Fosters, minus Stef arrived at school. Callie and Mariana walking towards English class, while Brandon, Jesus and Jude all walked towards the other side of the school. '' Did you finish the assignment for Timothy?'' asked Mariana as she looked over to a pale and sweaty Callie. '' Hey, you okay?'' she added. '' Yeah, fine. Just tired'' nodded Callie as she took her usual seat. Timothy stopped at her table, with a raised eyebrow and an outstretched hand. Callie grabbed the paper from down in her bag and handed it towards him. He nodded in approval before continuing this class. Mariana and Callie walked towards their next class after Timothy's lesson, but Callie suddenly felt dizzy. She leaned against the locker, holding her head. '' Callie! Callie? Are you okay?'' exclaimed Mariana, as Callie turned paler than her favourite white dress. Everything was a blur for her, she reached for Mariana but was too late. Her body came crashing down, and everything went dark.

Mariana held Jude tightly against her side as they sat in the waiting room, the entire family looked up once a doctor came walking in '' Family of Callie Jacob?'' asked the doctor, the name Jacob stung Stef but this was not the moment to make a fuss about it. '' Yes'' nodded Lena, as she reached for her wife's hand. '' Can I talk to you two alone, please'' sighed the doctor. Lena exchanged glances with Stef before following doctors towards the hallway.

'' You're daughter passed out due to dehydration and .. blood loss. The combination caused her to pass out'' sighed the doctor. '' Blood loss?'' asked Stef, as she looked over to Lena and back towards the doctor. '' She has cuts on her upper legs, which in combination with the dehydration made her possibly exhausted.'' Said the doctor. '' Wait. Cuts? As in Self harm'' whispered Lena as she reached for Stef's arm. The doctor sighed apologetically. '' One even needed stitches. Did you know she had battled this problem?'' asked the doctor, '' Not as we know of, but she does have a very rough past'' sighed Stef, as she massaged her temple. '' We have seen signs of past harming, It is mandatory that our psychiatrist will have a talk with her, and we will see what will happen after that. '' said the Doctor. '' What do you mean after that?'' asked Lena, '' We have to treat this suicidal behaviour, The psychiatrist could recommend treatment in a facility, or mandatory therapy 2 times a week. We won't know until she is talked too'' nodded the doctor. Stef placed her hand in front of her mouth and sighed. '' Can we see her?''. The doctor nodded and motioned for them to follow. Lena grasped Stef's hand as they followed the doctor towards Callie's private room.

Callie saw Stef and Lena enter her room and tears immediately started to spring in her eyes. '' Oh love'' exclaimed Stef as she hurried over to Callie, placing kissed all over her face. '' You can always talk to us, you know'' whispered Lena as she stroke Callie's brown hair. Callie merely nodded, not sure if she was even able to produce words at the moment. '' I'm sorry'' she eventually managed to say. '' I didn't want to die'' she continued, '' I just didn't want to feel anymore''. Stef blinked her tears away, before placing another kiss on her daughter's forehead. '' We will always listen to you sweets'' sighed Stef, '' I know'' whispered Callie. '' Do you want to talk right now?'' asked Lena, as she watched her pale daughter laying in bed. Only now Lena realized how much weight Callie had lost. '' No'' sighed Callie, Stef and Lena exchanged glances before nodding. A knock on the door startled the three. '' Callie Jacob? I'm Annie Moore, the hospital psychiatrist.'' Smiled a perky blonde, '' Stef Adams foster, and this is my wife Lena'' said Stef as they both shook hands. '' I would like to speak to Callie alone, so if you two could step out'' smiled Annie as she held her clipboard even tighter against her chest. Stef and Lena both squeezed Callie's shoulder before exiting the room.

'' So Callie'' smiled Annie as she said down on the chair next to Callie's bed, '' Why did you try to kill yourself?'' she added. '' You are direct'' chuckled Callie, even though she knew chuckling was probably not the best response towards the question. '' But, I didn't '' she added. '' Then how do you explain your trip to the hospital?'' sighed Annie. '' I-..'' muttered Callie, but she didn't really know what to say. '' I really didn't want to die, I just wanted to not feel anything for once'' she added. Callie watched Annie write something on her clipboard before turning back up to face Callie. ''Have you ever really considered killing yourself?'' asked Annie.

Callie had to endure over more than an hour of questions like these before Stef and Lena could get back in. '' I have just spoken with your daughter, and I would recommend therapy twice a week. She does not seem a threat to herself or others. But you do have to monitor her closely, to see changes in her behaviour. Keep her out of school for at least a week.'' Stated Annie, as she talked to Stef and Lena. '' She is discharged, you can take her home'' she added. Stef and Lena sighed relieved, thanked the psychiatrist and walked over to Callie's bed. '' Let's get you home sweets'' smiled Lena as she grabbed Callie's clothes, '' I've sent Mariana, Jesus, Brandon and Jude home. So they'll meet us there'' smiled Lena. Callie stood there awkwardly holding her clothes as she watched from Stef to Lena. '' C-could I have some privacy'' she stuttered, Stef looked up surprised but immediately realized why. Stef merely nodded, grabbed Lena's hand and led her out of the room. Callie quickly pulled her pants on. Trying to ignore the band-aids on her legs. She grabbed her phone from the night stand and walked out of the room towards Stef and Lena. Stef saw Callie standing there and realized just how young the girl looked. She wrapped her arms around Callie, and so did Lena. '' Mama sandwich'' chuckled Lena, as the trio held each other. '' I'm really sorry, I'm worrying you'' sighed Callie as they walked towards the exit of the hospital. '' Worrying is what parents do. I worry for you because I love you'' smiled Stef, Callie sighed as she sat down on the backseat.

They arrived home a little over 20 minutes later. Callie followed Lena and Stef into the home feeling rather nervous. '' Wait'' said Callie, before Stef pushed the key in the lock. Both women turned around to face Callie. '' Yes, love?'' asked Stef . '' What did you tell them?'' she asked as she looked from Stef to Lena. '' We told them about the..- cuts. And the dehydration. But i also told them they will not ask you about it. '' nodded Stef as she wrapped her arm around Callie's shoulder. Callie nodded, as they walked towards the kitchen.

There they stood ; Mariana, Jesus, Brandon and Jude. All holding a balloon with her name on it, and Mariana holding a stuffed animal. '' We bought this for you, Jude told us you lost your favourite stuffed animal when you were younger so after searching at the mall, Jude found something that looked almost exactly like your stuffed animal. Mr Sniffles'' chuckled Mariana as she handed Callie the dog. '' Thank you'' smiled Callie, as she looked from Mariana, to the rest of her family. She walked over to Jude and wrapped her arms around him. Callie heard Stef and Lena talk to Mariana, Jesus and Brandon. But Callie just wanted to hold her brother.


	4. Chapter 4

They ordered pizza and ate it while watching a movie. Callie had her arm wrapped around her brother as she took bites from her pizza. After she finished her pizza, she dozed off. She only woke up when she felt someone gently caress her cheek. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked into Stef's eyes. ''Couch can't be that comfortable'' smiled Stef, Callie merely groaned. '' Go up to bed'' stated Stef as she handed Callie the stuffed animal she just got. Callie held it tight towards her chest and slowly shuffled towards the stairs. '' Goodnight'' she said as she turned around to face Stef. '' Night love'' smiled Stef. Callie walked upstairs and climbed under the blankets. She looked over towards Mariana whose even breaths suggested she was fast asleep. She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. She woke up startled, she reached for her phone and saw that it was only 3 am. She grabbed the stuffed animal and held it tight. She slowly climbed out of bed and walked out of her bedroom, over towards Stef and Lena's room. She cautiously opened their bedroom door, Stef's police instinct made her wake up immediately. '' Callie, Sweets is that you?'' whispered Stef, careful not to wake Lena up. Callie didn't say anything, so Stef slowly shuffled aside to make space for Callie. Callie slowly walked over to the bed and climbed under the blankets. Stef slowly played with Callie's brown hair and waited until she fell asleep before going to sleep herself.

Lena woke up that next morning, she stretched her body before wrapping her arms around her wife. But she felt another body next to Stef. Lena carefully lifted her body up to see who it was, and to her surprise it was Callie. Stef was also awake by now and turned to face Lena. '' What's she doing here?'' asked Lena . '' She just came in here in the middle of the night, I told her to get in'' shrugged Stef, as she turned to see if Callie's still sleeping. '' First session is today right?'' muttered Lena as she watched Stef's hand play with her brown curls. '' Yeah, I'm going to see Robert today and tell him what happened and beg him to sigh the forms'' said Stef, '' You sure that's a good idea?'' sighed Lena. Stef merely shrugged, she didn't want to go into this any further with a sleeping Callie in their bed.

'' Where's Stef?'' asked Calie as she went downstairs into the kitchen where everyone was eating breakfast. '' She had an errand to run'' smiled Lena as she motioned for Callie to sit down behind the free plate on the table. ''Want pancakes?'' asked Mariana as she held the plate up. Callie nodded and took the plate from Mariana. Callie watched as everyone went to school, before sitting down on the couch with a book. '' We have the appointment at 12'' smiled Lena , as she sat down at the kitchen table with her work load. ''Okay'' nodded Callie. They both did their thing for most part of the morning. Until Stef arrived home, followed by Robert. Callie immediately placed her book next to her. '' Robert?'' she said. '' Yes, hi.'' He sounded awkward, he looked like it too. '' Stef came to see me. And after the talk we had. I realized I was hurting you more than helping you. And I'm sorry'' sighed Robert, he slowly stepped forward towards Callie and handed her a paper. Callie slowly unfolded the paper, and at the top it read ; parental rights. Lena looked shocked, Robert merely sad. '' Thank you'' whispered Callie, her voice barely audible. She slowly wrapped her arms around her birthfather in a way of thanking him for finally giving her a forever family. They let go of each other and Callie watched as Lena and Stef thanked him multiple times.

Once he was gone, Lena and Stef turned to face Callie. Both had broad grins on their faces. '' Mama sandwich'' chuckled Stef as she wrapped her arms around her soon to be daughter. After a while of hugging they looked towards the clock. '' Lena, you have to head to work, and Callie and me have to head to the therapist'' said Stef as she let go of Lena and Callie.

Callie and Stef walked through the hallways from the psychologist's office, they had tried to make it look a tad bit more cheery by placing sunflowers everywhere but it didn't really work. Callie sat down on the chair and Stef sat down next to her. '' Stef and Callie?'' said a woman, whom just exited the office to their right. '' That's us'' smiled Stef as she stood up, reaching her hand out towards the woman. '' Hello, I'm Eliza'' she said as she shook Stef's hand. ''I'm Callie'' nodded Callie as she stood there awkwardly fiddling with the hem of her shirt. They spend the rest of that hour talking about the family, keeping it light so that Callie would want to return.

The drive home from the psychologist was quiet. '' When I was around your age, my dad caught me cuddling with my best friend. It was all very innocent. I didn't even know if I was gay or not. But my dad arranged an priest to tell me how wrong being gay was. This hurt me very much, so I cut myself once or twice around that time too. I realized quickly how bad it was but it still left scars. Inside and out. I had no one to talk about my feelings. I hope you understand that you can always come to us, my love'' sighed Stef. Callie was surprised about this statement, she had no idea how to respond. Stef softly placed her hand on Callie's leg as they drove. '' You and I are so much a like'' chuckled Stef as they entered the drive way. '' Stubborn'' she added. This made Callie chuckle slightly. '' I love you'' whispered Callie, Callie had hardly ever said it. So Stef cherished the moments that she did. '' I love you too, my love'' she smiled.


End file.
